Mustafar
Mustafar, introduced in the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion, is a world dominated by massive, fire-spewing volcanoes. It has a more traditional layout than Kashyyyk, although its map is somewhat smaller than the original planets. Also, unlike the other planets, a cutscene plays upon arriving to the planet, and the loading screen has a different format. Although there is much more exploratory freedom than Kashyyyk, there are still some areas that players cannot cross, such as the mountains in the northeast. Players cannot to fly to Mustafar in their own ships but must travel to Corellia or Talus and purchase a ticket to Mustafar. Once on Mustafar, travel is difficult due to the large amount of volcanic activity. Only with certain mounts or vehicles can you travel across lava. If you try traveling with anything but a Lava Flea, Transport Skiff, Lava Skiff, Mustafarian Panning Droid, Basilisk War Droid, or Jetpack, your character may be killed by heat damage in a few seconds. With Hotfix 17.5 the Seven Years of Galaxies: Year 4 included a Schematic: Vehicle Lava Resistance Kit which once crafted can turn one vehicle of choice resistant against lava. However, for players who do not have a way to safely travel over lava there are ways to access most areas in Mustafar via small land bridges. Players can not place any type of structure on Mustafar. Planetary Data Cities (NPC) *Mensix Mining Facility Cities (Player, by server) Players cannot place houses or harvesters on this planet. POI's *Crash Site Excavation *Mensix Mining Facility (Starting point) *Old Mining Facility *Mining Camp On Strike *Old Research Facility *The Burning Plains *Crystal Flats *Berken’s Flow *Mining Fields *Tulrus Nesting Grounds *The Central Volcano *The Smoking Forest Quests * A Collector's Business * A Hidden Treasure? * A History Lesson * A Moral Choice * A Strange Gem * A Whole Pack of Trouble * An Archeologist's Problem * Beasts From the East * Being A Good Samaritan * Calypso (Music) * Champion of Mustafar * Clear Out Beetle Nest * Exploration of Mustafar * Fate of the Galaxy * Fragments of the Past * Hunter Becomes the Hunted * Lava Flea Hunt * Miner Madness * Peiyi (Dance) * Sickness of the Storm Lord * Skin the Blistmoks * Skull of the Jundak * Symbiosis * Symbols of Chu-Gon Dar * The Cursed Shard * The Deadly Raptors * The Jagged Teeth * The Jedi's Guard Dog * The Man-eater * The Mining Field Markers * The Serpent Shard * The Strike * The Tasty Tanray * Unlocking the Secrets Sights to see * Sher Kar Lair * Ancient Jundak * Destroyed Mining Facility Instances These are places on Mustafar that "transport" players to an instance where only they (and their group) are present. All these places require taking a quest or an item to access. Instances that require a quest to access will usually allow the player to access the instance multiple times. All instances have a lock-out timer that will not allow players to enter the instance for a certain period of time. And all instances also have a timer that will only allow players to be in them for a certain period of time. *Kubaza Beetle Cavern *Old Research Facility *Decrepit Droid Factory *Koseyet Mining Camp *Operational Droid Factory *Crater of the Volcano *Sher Kar Lair *Fate of the Galaxy Crystal Cave Wildlife Gaming Notes Due to the large amount of graphical detail on Mustafar, including particle effects, some players on lower configurations have been experiencing graphic lag (FPS drop). Players can adjust their in-game video settings to try lessening the lag. It is recommended that players with lower configurations traveling to Mustafar turn off the "Heat Shimmer" Option under the Graphics tab. Unlike other planets, traveling to the POI's on Mustafar will not give you a Badge. You must take a quest, such as The Mining Field Markers or Exploration of Mustafar, or find an item in the area to get the Badge. The planet Mustafar had appeared in the game as of Publish 24, but characters were not allowed to travel there until the release of Trials of Obi-Wan. Of course, characters of players whom do not buy the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion pack will not be allowed to travel there. Players whom pre-ordered Trials of Obi-Wan were able to travel to Mustafar a week early on October 25, 2005. Star Wars Lore * *OS Databank Category:Mustafar